powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Giant Monster is Born transcript
Announcer: "Today on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations, when Veronika and Damien's evil henchman leave a baby right by the Angel Grove High School building, things begin going extremely crazy." George: "We need your help!" Kayla: "How exactly did they do that?" George: "Hey, baby," Spike: "look at the dancing monkeys." Nina: "Oh my gosh, is that a baby?" George: "No," Spike: "of course not." Announcer: "It seems like everybody's after the baby." Ernie Jr.: "Hiyaah! hiyaah! the baby stays, monkey face!" Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers find out who this baby really is? and maybe change his pampers as well too? find out on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations, next." Prologue: The Opening Theme Tune Intro [Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Theme Tune In Background] Veronika: "Finally," Damien: "right after 3 days we're finally free at last," Veronika: "now we can conquer the entire universe." Beta 9: "My oh my oh my, Veronika and Damien have escaped from imprisonment, what should I do, Seltiac?" Seltiac: "Teleport 6 young teens with martial arts karate skills." Beta 9: "You got it." Go, go Power Rangers Eli Brown as Toby Robert Scott go, go Power Rangers Amber Romero as Kayla Trini Oliver go, go Power Rangers Jackson Pace as Sherman Richard Cranston Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Sivan Alyra Rose as Nina Daisy Taylor Continues In Background go, go Power Rangers Mark Lee as Ethan Artie Park go, go Power Rangers Skylan Brooks as Ricky George Taylor Go, go Power Rangers Jim Cummings as Seltiac (voice) the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Robert Capron and Felix Ryan as George Bulkmeier and Spike Skullovitch Outside the Angel Grove High School building Oma, Alder, Kaiser, Chrom and Dreven are bringing a baby (Soccadillo in disguise) right over to the Angel Grove High School building's entrance. Kaiser: "Okay, this is the most splendid plan we ever came up with," Alder: "the Power Rangers will be outta our minds for good." Chrom: "I think you mean heads." Oma: "Oh shut it, Chrom!" Dreven: "Enough of this crazy horsing around," Alder: "let's do it." On Door Alder: "Knock, knock." Oma: "They're coming right out, hide, hide." Oma, Alder, Kaiser, Chrom and Dreven hide right behind the shrubs while they leave a basket with a baby boy in it on the Angel Grove High School building's entrance and George comes right out the front door. George: "Yes? hello? Spike, you better not be pranking me again." Baby Boy: And Giggling George: "No, no, no, no, no, I'm not going there and I'm not falling for that." George goes right back inside the Angel Grove High School building. Baby Boy: Cooing And Giggling George comes right back out. George: "Are you still here? go away and get outta here, there's nothing you can do that's gonna make me change my mind at all, well?" The baby boy looks right at George to convince him to bring him inside. George: "Quit staring at me like that, I told you 1000 times, there's no way, absolutely not." The baby boy continues looking right at George. George: Heavily "Alright, you win this contest, aren't you the most adorable little sweet boy? hi there, baby boy, come to me, yep, how 'bout you go inside and meet Spike." George (with the baby boy in the basket in his right hand) goes right back inside the Angel Grove High School building. George: "Hey, Spike, come right over here, you gotta see what I just found." Spike: "Did you bring anything for lunch, George?" George: "No, Spike, absolutely not, this little sweet boy's our new guest." Baby Boy: And Giggles Spike: "Oh yeah." Charles the Chimpanzee gets too close to the baby boy. Baby Boy: And Wailing George: "Now look what you did, Charles!" Baby Boy: Crying And Wailing George: "I'll sing to him." George: Rock a bye Georgy on the room floor eating rainbow cupcakes asking for more when the box breaks the big bed '' ''will fall and down will come Georgy big bed and all George: "It always worked for me." Gigabit shows up in a viking outfit. Gigabit: George I thought '' ''I thought that we agreed no more singing. Gigabit: "That's weird, I thought I stopped singing." George: "But he won't stop this constant crying." Gigabit goes right over to Charles. Gigabit: "It's alright, Charles, let all of it out." George: "No, Gigabit," Spike: "him." Gigabit goes right over to the baby boy. Gigabit: "That's a baby, you guys, I know somebody who can help us out." Category:Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations season 1 episode scripts